


Excerpts from the Eternal War

by Left_Handed_Darkness



Series: The assorted journals of a Blood Mage [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, In Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Handed_Darkness/pseuds/Left_Handed_Darkness
Summary: A while ago I ran through the Argus questline in World of Warcraft and for a short period, I did a few in-character snippets from Khairan (my character's) perspective. Granted, I was more absorbed in the game itself which limited the number I produced, however I feel like Ao3 is a better place to store them than the utter chaos that is my tumblr account.





	Excerpts from the Eternal War

On Argus:

_There are two things that I have always embraced; exploration, and the unknown. Travelling to another world is a prospect that has always fascinated me - even after years spent wandering the shattered remains of Draenor. But in this case, there’s something more urgent._

_And that would be the planet full of life-eating horrors in dire need of an introduction to the wrath of the phoenix-god._

* * *

 

 Regarding the Army of the Light:

_There’s much to say about our new ‘allies’, yet very little of it is good. If anything, it confirms suspicions that I have held for a long time - that the Naaru do not offer aid freely, but only do so with the intent to recruit mortal cannonfodder into their ranks. Through visions and gentle mental manipulation, they subtly coerce others into their ranks, and when that fails, they resort to force. Just like the Legion._

_And then they ran into someone who had seen this happen too many times before. Despite his past mistakes, Illidan knew exactly how to respond to this assault - and I confess that I respect him all the more for not falling for it like the rest of these poor fools have._

_Speaking of which, there’s something distinctly eerie about the Lightforged, as they’re called. They’re held together by singleminded devotion and practically_ burn _with the light. Whilst yes, most Draenei you run into are devotees of the Naaru, the Lightforged take this to extremes, holding it above all else - even their own lives and the freedoms of others. For them, any alternative is unthinkable; they act with the assumption that you wholeheartedly share the same beliefs, and that anyone or anything that doesn’t is somehow an affront to their existence. And in this case, it might be so. After millennia of doing nothing but fighting the Legion’s forces and seeing others drawn into their cause, what else is there_ but _the Light and Fel? How long has it been since they have seen anything outside of that Naaru-imposed binary? Even the arcane - a fundamental force that binds the multiverse together - is seen as a suspicious and corrupting influence, simply because Archimonde happened to be a magus. A shame, as my understanding is that the Draenei once had a strong arcane tradition, one that has almost completely disappeared amongst the Lightforged._

_It is a disturbing observation, and even though I admit that I am biased in that I_ do _require fel magic to ensure my continued survival, I stand by it. Even the Draenei of Azeroth have come to question the Army of the Light’s methodology and intent - which is a feat, given that they are normally the most trusting towards the Naaru. If even they have reason to question this organisation, then I stand by my assertion that these beings are_ not _on our side, and that this is merely an alliance of convenience._

_Once they realise that Azeroth’s people are not singing the Naaru’s praises and awaiting their ‘blessings’, I wholeheartedly expect them to turn on us; fighting the same war of conversion that the Legion once did._

* * *

 

About Aggramar:

_And at that moment, any hint of fear disappeared in a heartbeat, and I was overcome with a sense of extreme clarity. Calculations; mass, speed, and a plethora of resistances came to mind. Any trajectory can be altered, no matter the size of the object - and a deflection of even a few metres would have sufficed._

_I imagine that many in this situation might have considered a defiant last stand or prayers to whatever entities they follow, b_ _ut me? I put my faith in hard physics and the biggest energy cannon I’ve seen since the Eye. Still, there’s something to be said about running into a raging cosmic force - it’s like looking into a mirror to some extent. Even if we are not currently capable of such power, the fact that it_ exists _to begin with shows that it is not beyond us to wield it. So much potential, right in front of me but consumed by… what?_

_Why would Aggramar help unmake his creations? It makes no sense, unless he is somehow under the influence of Sargeras - which isn’t unlikely, both are beings that register on a truly cosmic scale. If anyone could exert control over a titan, than it would be another titan. No matter, ‘gods’ can fall, though in this case that would be a tragedy. I cannot name anything I would give to converse with beings that shaped worlds, as even the most innocuous bargain can come with an unforseen cost; but in my heart, I mourn for the lost pantheon and the knowledge that this accursed war in heaven has buried beneath time and fury._

_And… out of all the world’s treasures, even the tiniest drops of titan’s blood would have been enough to suit my requirements_

 

 


End file.
